


After All This Time

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin hasn't seen his childhood friend Regina in years.





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2019.
> 
> 3\. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.

The airport arrival area is busy today. There’s busy, and then there’s *this busy*. Robin’s waiting for his childhood friend, Regina - he’s not seen her in so long, social media having rekindled their friendship some months earlier. She tends not to post pictures of herself, the reason being that she enjoys the anonymity the internet can bring, especially in her job as an investigative journalist. The less known, the better, she’d told him over the phone; he may only have this mental picture of her from when they were teens, but her voice has never changed. It’s deep, in a feminine way, with a twang that’s unmistakably Regina. 

So he waits, looking for a pretty face and long, dark curls. He doesn’t know whether she’s cut her hair (probably), or even if his mental picture is really all that accurate anymore, but he hopes in any case, that she’ll spot him instead. 

He’s been waiting an hour, having got to the airport early in his excitement, and he knows her flight landed some thirty minutes before. Any moment now, he tells himself. Any moment now. 

Then he sees her. At least, he thinks it’s her from the distance he’s at. Tentatively, he makes a couple of steps forward, eyes focused on the female just ahead of him, preoccupied with digging through her bag with a gentle scowl on her face. 

He stands just a few paces in front of her and he clears his throat. She looks up, and he immediately thinks... oh no. Well, that’s embarrassing. It’s not her. He doesn’t think. Well, she’s got the features, but... 

He blurts out, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” before he can even stop himself and the lady before him looks mildly amused. 

“Who did you expect, thief?” She grins, and Robin knows then. That voice, that smile... then everything else comes into focus. Now he knows. 

It’s Regina. Regina’s here, in front of him, and now he recognises her fully, he wonders how he didn’t in the first place. She’s a little older, but aren’t they all, and she looks a little tired, but she looks delighted to see him nevertheless, putting her bag down by their feet and putting her arms around his neck in greeting. 

He was looking forward to this weekend as it was, but now he’s seen her, he knows it’s gonna be better than he ever imagined.


End file.
